


ILY!

by hideiskens (Calico_Neko)



Series: FAVONE [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/hideiskens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa wants Haru-chan to say 'I Love You' to the blondie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ILY!

"Haru-chan~, please... please say 'I love you' ten times~"

Nagisa and his enthusiasm, funny, and childish behavior. There's no time when he won't cling at his lovely Haru-chan, someone whom Nagisa adores so much since he met him years ago. His flat yet deadpan never cause Nagisa being bothered at him. He just loveeees Haru so much.

On the other hand ... Haru always sees the blondie as the noisy guy ever. But, he won't say he dislike Nagisa, it's just sometimes the noisy boy cannot control his voice, not including his arms around Haru's.

Haru says "I don't want to", Nagisa whines as he nuzzles his head on Haru's shoulder, and Haru replies with a sigh.

"Hah... Stop that, Nagisa."

"Don't wanna!!"

See? Nagisa makes another yell.

Knowing Nagisa won't release him till he fulfills the younger's request, Haru pats the soft texture of Nagisa's blonde.

Dark eyes digging at pink, causing Nagisa gulp since he seldom stares those deep blue in this range. This is too close and intimate from what he can remember.

Nagisa blushes and Haru successfully hides his chuckle.

"Moo~, Haru-chan, just say 'I-"

" **I Love You** ," Haru cuts, " **Aishiteru, Saranghae, Aku Cinta Padamu, Te Amo, Je Te Aime, Wo Ai Ni, Mahal Kita, Obicham Te, C̄hạn Rạk Khuṇ**."

After saying those 10 words, that even Nagisa knows having the same meaning, Haru leaves the stunning Nagisa.

He's still in his trans, where he can see the stars, moon, and flowers.

He just wants Haru to say 'I Love You' ten times, not saying 'I Love You' in 10 different languages.

Geez... Haru-chan does know how to make the shortie boy blush.

"Haru-chan~! I Love You too!!"


End file.
